halofandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Buck/Quotes
Halo 3: ODST Single-Player Quotes Scripted *"You know the music, time to dance." - When telling his squad to suit up. *"Pods, now." -After Romeo comments on Dare. *"Second to last, right next to mine." -When showing Dare to her pod. *"''Ms''. Naval intelligence, our new boss. So check your mouths, find your chairs... a Sniper rifle into Romeo's hands and get set for a combat drop!" - Buck to Romeo when Romeo asked for her name. *"Troopers! We are green, and very, very mean!" - Just before the drop on Easy and Normal. *"Pucker up, Marines! I sure as hell ain't hosing out your pods!" - Just before the drop on Heroic. *"We are droppin' into Hell, troopers! Time to grow a pair!" - Just before the drop on Legendary. *"Hey Romeo, remember when I told you to shut your mouth? Consider that a standing order." Buck to Romeo during the HEV drop. *"You know the only thing I regret about us? Not knowing you were a spook. I would have been a lot less charming." Buck to Dare immediately after the drop. *"Hey Romeo, have you got your ears on?" -Buck to Romeo after he does not respond to him. *"Oh, I see. Permission to speak, smartass." -Buck to Romeo after he does not respond to his previous question. *"Do you ever get tired of bitching, Romeo?" -In response to Romeo complaining about having to use the stairs. *"Point taken." -Replying to Romeo's comment. *"Get this thing off of me." - While underneath a dead Brute Chieftain. *"No! Well... maybe one or... two!" -During conversation with Dare, who asked him if he had killed any Engineers. *"Well, how was I supposed to know?" -After being scolded after the above statement. *"What was that for?" -After being punched by Dare. *"Take my advice, Rookie. You ever fall for a woman? Make sure she's got balls." -Buck to Rookie, after Dare boards a NMWD truck, and out of earshot. *"Whoa! Stand down." -After Avery Johnson tosses his lighter at Vergil. Dialogue *"Don't look at me Rookie, cover the Captain!" -Buck to Rookie if he stares at him for a few moments. *"That look may work with the chicks, but not with me." -Buck to Rookie if he stares at him for a few moments. *"Last person who looked at me like that was the Captain. And I asked her to marry me, so... don't say I didn't warn you." -Buck to Rookie if he stares at him for a few moments. *"I understand that in the Military we aren't supposed to ask, but I think I don't have to with you." -Buck to Rookie if he continues to stare at him (reference to the US Military's former "don't ask, don't tell" policy on relationships). *"Look, I'm not saying anything has to happen, but maybe later we just hold each other in our underwear or something, but now we have a job to do!" -Buck to either the Rookie or Romeo if he stares at him. *"Don't let that damn turret fire one more round!" *"This is Sparta!" -IWHBYD Skull at various points in Campaign and Firefight, a reference to both 300 and the SPARTAN-II program. *"Don't make me do something manly and impulsive." -IWHBYD Skull. This is a reference to Nathan Fillion's character Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly who insists that "Barging onto a companion's shuttle is both manly and impulsive." *"This is your 8 A.M. wake up call!" *"You know, with that helmet on... I can't tell... if you're staring at me... or not." -When stared at. IWHBYD possibly required. *"Go through 'em like a one stoplight town." -After all enemies in the area are dead. *"Thank you for the shiny, pretty gun." -If the player gives Buck a more powerful and bigger weapon *"You do know this is a better gun?" -If the player gives Buck a more powerful weapon. IWHBYD required. *"You do realise that this is a better gun?" -If the player gives Buck a more powerful weapon. *"Beats my standard issue noisemaker" -If the player gives Buck a more powerful weapon. *"Whoop-dee-doo!" -When the vehicle Buck is in is launched by an explosive. IWHBYD possibly required *"That was 800 yards with a bent scope!" -IWHBYD Skull required. When you no scope a headshot in NMPD HQ.'' Firefly'' reference. *"Hey, watch it. New vehicles don't just fall out of the sky." -IWHBYD skull possibly required. When you repeatedly roll your Warthog on Coastal Highway. Possible reference to Invasion of Halo: Reach. *"You take the turret. I haven't been able to hit anything all day." -If you replace Buck in the Warthog turret on Coastal Highway. *"You take the turret. You're better at it anyway." -If you hop in the Warthog turret on Coastal Highway. *"You know, they are more fun to fight than Elites" -referring to Brutes on NMPD HQ. Firefight Quotes *"Heat in the pipe! That's what she said!" - Rocket Launcher *"Let me turret, you suck at it." *"Bam, said the lady." - This is a phrase voice actor Nathan Fillion is trying to promote, with the meaning of a general exclamation. It also makes an appearance in his TV show Castle. *"Boom, headshot." - Reference to Doug from Pure Pwnage *"Ooh, the back of your head." - Assassination/Melee kill, Red vs. Blue reference. *"Aaand, a headshot!" *"Let me turret, you suck at it. Don't get mad, we all know it." *"Felt good, sounded bad."-Rare to be said *"Smile, you son of a bitch!" - This is a reference to Jaws. *"Whoops, Dropped your Brains!" *"Nice catch! With your face." *"You must be the stupidest apes in the whole damn 'verse!" - Firefly reference. Firefly characters refer to the universe as the 'verse. *"Special delivery from kick your ass express!" *"Flung a pineapple in there!" *"I thought you guys were supposed to be shiny?" - Firefly reference. *"I was expecting some actual resistance!" Halo: Reach Firefight Voice *"You in there? Respond. That's an order." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"Yeah, well... Here I am." - When previewing his voice in the Armory (quote from ODST, and also the last line from Jubal Early in Firefly). *"Covies won't know what hit them." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"In one ear, out the other." - Headshot. *"Right betwixt the eye sockets." - Headshot. *"Here's one for your face!" - Headshot. *"Nice catch, with your face." - Headshot. *"BAM, said the lady!" - Headshot. *"Oho...well..I kinda felt bad about that." - Headshot. *"Frag out." - Said when throwing a grenade (Can be a Fragmentation Grenade or Plasma Grenade). *"See you in hell, Covie!" - Said when throwing a grenade. (Sometimes he'll say "Keep the place warm for me!" with it, IWHBYD possibly required) *"I got lots of these!" - seems to be rare, when throwing a grenade. *"Say my name!" - seems to be very rarely said, when throwing a grenade. A reference to the Cruiser ''Say My Name'' *"What's my name?!" - IWBYD skull possibly required, when throwing a grenade. *"Take it." - Throwing a grenade *"Take it, Jackhole." - Throwing a grenade, IWBYD possibly required *"I'm right on target." - throwing a grenade. *"I'm more poised to shootin'." - throwing a grenade. *"Oh, you still up? SIT DOWN!" - When meleeing - Machinima video maker 'ONLYuseMEblade' has a tendency to say 'Sit DOWN!' when he gets notable kills. *"I aim to misbehave." - When meleeing (Serenity reference). *"Say hi to your Mother for me." - When meleeing *"Ooh, the kitty got wet.." - When meleeing, IWBYD possibly required. A reference to a quote from the protagonist of Uncharted, Nathan Drake. *"Bam said the lay-day." - When meleeing, IWBYD possibly required. *"Boop." - When meleeing, IWBYD possibly required. *"Cover me please, I am reloading." - When reloading. *"Changing mag! If anyone's got a spare, I wouldn't say no." - When reloading. *"Violence is definitely ensuing." (Serenity reference) *"Tango down!" *"Yeah, eat it!" *"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I'm gettin' good." -Possibly said when he gets a headshot *"Yeah, that's the way!" *"Got one!" *"That's how we do it!" *"That one's for you!" *"Like that, ya bastard?!" *"Ha ha ha, got plenty more!" *"Popped one!" *"I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna make it hurt." -Either taking damage or recharging his shields and health in a Drop Shield *"Oh you want a piece of me?!" -Taking damage *"....Owww, my back.." -When hit by wreckage, but still alive. He says "my back" rather quickly.. *"I am green and very, very mean!" - When picking up a Fuel Rod cannon (Reference to a similar quote from the opening cutscene of ODST) *"It looks like I'm taking a break, really I'm just reloading." *"Cover me please, I am reloading." *"Cover me, reloading." *"Hostile De-hostilized." *"Plasma Launcher up and running." -When switching to the Plasma Launcher *"I'm drivin'." -When entering the driver seat. *"He-hey! My dad had one of these! ...That's how he died." - When entering the driver seat. IWHBYD possibly required. *"When I drive, I work the radio" - When entering the driver seat. IWHBYD possibly required. *"Nice to meet ya!" - When assassinating an enemy. *"Would'ya..hold still..?!" - When assassinating an enemy, IWHBYD possibly required. *"Aaah, I like it up close like this..." - When assassinating an enemy. *"Oh no!" - When stuck *"Get clear, get clear!" - When stuck *"What smells like barbeq-AAAHHH!!" - When stuck. IWHBYD possibly required. *"What's that hissing sound?" - When stuck. IWHBYD possibly required. *"I need you to FO-CUS!" -If one stares at him in battle. *"Oops, didn't see ya there.." -Shooting or meleeing someone around the corner or while turning. *"Oooh, well, I almost lost my hand." -Shooting or meleeing around the corner. *"Big... Yellow... Thing- Ready!" - When equipping a Fuel Rod Gun *"Big green radiation gun up and runnin' right next to my face!" - When equipping a Fuel Rod Gun *"Hey, less of this, more shooty" - When stared at *"Stow that stare and return fire!" - When stared at. *"That's great! That's great, sweet-cheeks! Enemies over there!" - When stared at. *"So here's us, on the raggedy edge." - Firefly/Serenity reference, said when stared at. *"I like killing you guys up close." - When assassinating an enemy. IWHBYD possibly required. *"Heat in the pipe!" - When equipping/switching to the Rocket Launcher. *"You know, it's true... looking at you, I can tell - close enough, everyone's ugly." - When stared at. *"Hoopah.."—When jumping *"Alley-oop."—When jumping *"Let's go cook some bugs!" - When equipping a Spartan Laser. *"Remember, when you see red, duck!" -When cooling down the spartan laser *"Laser up!" -When equipping a spartan laser *"I'm on death ray duty!" -When equipping a spartan laser Category:Quotes Category:Pages with Quotes